Slice of Life: A Total Drama Fanfiction
by luckiehawk
Summary: Lots of drama, romance, and catfights take place in the halls of Wawanakwa High. Can new drama teacher Chris McLean find a way to keep it under wraps, or will he fuel the fire? Have high school relationships ever been this important? Why is the cafeteria food so disgusting? So many questions, so little time. Follow the cast of Total Drama in their sophomore year of high school!


September 3rd, 6:15 in the morning. The alarm on Cody's phone started. It was officially his first day of sophomore year at the teenager-dubbed "hellhole," more commonly known as Wawanakwa High School. After what seemed like the shortest summer vacation of his life, he had a strong disbelief that going back to school was the right idea. The crisp fall morning brought an attitude of freshness to Cody, despite his dread to leave his bed. He finally crawled out after a self pep-talk and a few tears. Little did he know that sophomore year held more in store for the young man than he could handle.

"I don't understand why you're so apprehensive to go to school, Cody. It's not like you're getting, like, tortured in hell for eight hours everyday." Izzy laughed, still bounding a few steps ahead of the male. His morning walk for the last three years, now four, had consisted of chasing his neighbor down a block or two before barely catching up to her for conversation. It was a blessing and a curse, but a great deal of cardio each weekday morning.

"Except I AM!" Cody sighed. He was now at an equal pace with the redhead. Her energy levels at such an early time were not understood by the male, but he brushed it aside to continue getting his thought out. "I have a literal fear of Heather Mendoza. That's not good." Cody was too busy playing with the straps of his backpack to notice Izzy almost double over in laughter.

"It's a rational fear. I think everyone fears that-" Izzy stopped laughing as a horn stopped her, causing the friends to peer into the street. What they didn't expect to see was Noah Archya waving them into his older brother's car.

"You're gonna be late." The brunette whined unenthusiastically, and Izzy compiled by dragging Cody into the street with her. What was the girl thinking? He grumbled in protest as she forced him to climb into the backseat. Why would he want to get into Noah's car? The two were barely friends, but Izzy was the buffer for the time being. "What were you guys talking about? Seemed funny." He chimed sarcastically, making Cody's face go red.

Izzy smiled enthusiastically as she started speaking on the topic again. "Cody's fear of Heather! Isn't that so crazy?" She said, almost speaking a mile a minute. The scrawny brunette sent his friend a glare. No one deserved to know about his fears. Especially not Noah.

"Priceless." Noah chuckled. "I had to work on freshman council with her last year. Sucked ass." He said plainly, shrugging his shoulders. "I gave up all thoughts of running for president this year."

Before Cody could even muster up the courage to answer, the car reached its destination. It was quite an oddity, getting a positive and meaningful answer out of Noah Archya. He had no time to mull over it, though. Izzy had already booted him out of the car and chided at him for being a slowpoke. Cody watched the students file over the school campus. Some, mostly freshman, were socializing in the middle of the pathway. Others could care less about conversation and made themselves straight inside.

"The first bell is in three...two...one!" counted Noah, who led the threesome through the wilderness called the hallways. Turns out, they were all in the same homeroom. And to think Cody had a break from the brunette.

* * *

On the other side of things, Heather Mendoza couldn't wait to be back and reigning the halls of Wawanakwa High School. Freshman year was a bit rough, yet she still made quite the reputation for herself. Who knew telling half of the student body about Gwen's crush on Trent would boost her popularity? And getting her hair cut by Gwen in result? The perfect catfight. Everything was normal. She was the top of the food chain. The presidential election would come as a piece of cake to her. That is until she entered homeroom. Wawanakwa's current sophomore class was one of the smallest in its current cast of students, only being split into two or three homerooms that haven't changed since freshman year. Heather walked into the classroom, immediately taking the middle seat Lindsay was saving for her. The two had fallen out over summer, but their status of the most popular girls in school kept them together.

"Hi Heather, how was-" Lindsay attempted to start a conversation, before noticing Heather's drastic change in hair length. "Heather! Where did it go?!" She exclaimed, only for Heather to give a sigh as a response. Sometimes the blonde's reaction time wasn't too... outstanding.

"Pasty cut it off. As if she wasn't already busy enough sucking Courtney's boyfriend's face off." Heather said, loud enough for Gwen to hear. The goth ignored it though, because everyone else had already assumed she and Duncan were a couple just because of their appearances. The chatter of the room was brought down by this year's homeroom teacher, Mr. McLean. He was the new head of the drama department and taught English to teenagers who really didn't care about why Harper Lee chose to write about Southern racism. Oh, and rumor had it that he once was famous.

"Alright, campers," The man started, standing up from his desk. "I'm Mr. McLean, call me Chris. I don't mind it." He shrugged, now using the surface as a seat. He dressed casually for such a job and looked about in his mid-thirties to Heather. Sort of like the brother she never speaks of. "Enough about me though! Today, we have-"

Mr. McLean was interrupted by Beth Kanassis, resident nerd and wannabe friend of Heather. "Weren't you on that figure skating show? The one where that guy dropped the girl? Right on her head?" She asked, and you could see the teacher get more and more flustered with every specification she gave.

"What a dumb assumption!" replied Chris, his face reading an emotion Heather couldn't place. A girl from the back of the room stood up. "It was him! I've only seen it about sixteen times, though." She said with a certainty that some students believed to be...unsure of.

"Speaking of new students, thank you, Sierra, for the confirmation!" An already aggravated Chris said. "Class, we have two new students joining us today!" He continued, staring the purple-haired girl down. "Please give a warm Wawanakwa welcome to Sierra West and Alejandro Burromuerto!" Chris waved the girl and a new, Latin-looking man into the front of the classroom. Given how many girls, and Tyler, were staring at him, Heather could tell Alejandro would be even more trouble than Justin.

"Hello! I'm Sierra, and I can't-" Sierra already froze up during her introduction. Was it because she finally caught the daggers Heather was sending? The girl gave herself a mental pat on the back before softening her features. Even after she did, Sierra was still starstruck by something in the back of the room. Heather followed Sierra's sightline to a brunette boy slouched in his desk. Cody Anderson? Oh god.

"Next!" Chris said, nudging Sierra back to her seat. Attention was now focused on Alejandro, the guy who Heather already hated. "Hello, I'm Alejandro. Always Alejandro. Never...Al." He stated, his voice falling to a malicious mumble towards the end of his introductory statement. Most girls were already tuned out and just in awe, but Heather was listening, alright.

"Sorry, Al, could you repeat that?" Owen, another person Heather wasn't fond of, asked the question to set him off. Instead of losing it, Alejandro kept his composure. "Please, el gordo, just stop talking." He chided, returning to his seat after speaking. So he was transparent, fake and...deliciously seductive? Well, not to Heather. Maybe he would be an easy target to gain as an ally, like Lindsay. But Owen pissed him off, so he was smart enough to comprehend that already. He didn't know that Heather Mendoza was a force to be reckoned with, though.

* * *

Throughout the day, it was like she couldn't escape the Latin Lover. He was in her honors classes, where she thought she could catch a break from at least some people. Lunch was the only period where she didn't feel the threatening eyes of the new student. She made her way from the line to the table, immediately stopping when she spotted who Lindsay had already directed to the table. It couldn't be real.

"Hello, you must be Heather. Lindsay has only said the most wonderful things about you!" Alejandro said, giving Heather that charming smile that made all of the girls, and Tyler, fall earlier in homeroom. He was good, too good, and so perfect. Heather would have to get it through the blonde's thick skull that hanging around with him was bad news.

"That's right. And you're Al, right?" She asked, an emphasis on the nickname he hated. He kept his charming smile, and just blew a kiss to the girl who became an annoyance. Heather gasped, turning her head away from the boy in front of her. She could tell what was running through his mind, but it wasn't until they were walking back to their lockers when Heather confirmed her suspicions.

"So, what do you think your purpose here will be?" Heather asked, still very uninterested at the thought of this boy. She was only playing nice for Lindsay's sake. Yeah, for Lindsay's sake. "You know, when you're not too busy making everyone look more stupid than you do?"

"I was planning on running for class president. Lindsay suggested it to me. Nothing like a little bit of healthy, friendly competition. Right, Mendoza?" He said, opening the locker that lived three doors away from Heather's. Thank god that he couldn't see her face right now, for it was redder than his shirt. How dare Lindsay tell him about her plan? She would have no competition until the dumb blonde opened her fat mouth. Plus, the idea that he could just go and call her Mendoza like that? Unthinkable! No one disrespects the queen bee like that. Maybe behind her back, but certainly not to her face.

"May the best man win, _Al._" She sneered, leaving the lockers with a thud and a growl that even scared herself.


End file.
